


四个他

by deoxyjusttoreoxy



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Clones, M/M, Peterick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoxyjusttoreoxy/pseuds/deoxyjusttoreoxy
Summary: 这篇文大概是两三年前的一个夏夜写的，很顺利地两小时就写完了，发在了LOFTER上，最近希望补充一下所有梗的解释，但那个账号出了一些问题就发在这里吧。我自认为不是个很有文字天赋的人，但很高兴我喜欢的作者兼好朋友很喜欢这篇，所以我还是会继续写的吧。以后如果有新作品，我尽量两个平台都发，啾咪。





	四个他

PatrickStump有一个秘密。  
他每一次巡演回来，都会去一家叫Linda Vista的社区医院。  
PeteWentz有一个秘密。  
他每一次巡演回来，都会去一家叫α Tech的生物公司。

他第一次醒来时，那个威士忌色眼睛的男人告诉他，他是他第四个Patrick Stump。  
他的第三个Patrick Stump由于没有悉心照料，意外猝死。  
他时而问他，那个Patrick是个怎样的人。  
他和他一样吗。  
他爱吃什么。  
他喜欢做什么。  
他只能通过照片和影像看到关于这个人的一切。  
他爱喝绿茶。喜欢威士忌。喝醉时好像是世界上最开心的人。  
可他还是觉得他不懂他。  
即使他生活在他曾待过的地方，他还是不了解这个人。  
Pete说，你们非常像。基本是一个人。都很可爱。也很脆弱。  
不一样的地方。嗯。可能是他比较喜欢社交网络吧。  
我们总爱在网上互动。他对他笑了笑。  
他眨眨眼。当然。其实自己比他胖。  
是Pete要求他保持这样的身材的。  
你不想重蹈Patrick三号的覆辙吧。他说。

Patrick知道，不要总提及曾经的PatrickStump，这是敏感话题。  
专心。专心地做音乐，努力生活下去就够了。

但偶尔还是会好奇。  
之前那个Patrick的死是他存在的理由。  
那谁的死是他存在的理由。  
第二个Patrick。

他偷偷地在网上搜寻那个Patrick。  
说实话，他真用不好这个东西。  
他笨拙地操作，浏览他的blog，他的采访。  
那个看上去比他还胖的Patrick，似乎陪伴了Pete很长一段时间。  
他们很亲密。  
那是个很有意思的Patrick。  
爱开玩笑，有点滑稽，偶尔会爆粗，但无伤大雅。  
老实说，他也很喜欢这个Patrick。  
喜欢他毫无顾忌大口嚼着汉堡的样子。  
可他似乎在他们宣布hiatus之前就消失了。  
继而一个身材良好、打扮得体的Patrick出现。

Pete几乎不和他聊第一个Patrick的故事。  
他只能通过翻他的东西来满足自己的好奇心。  
时间久了，他会问。  
Pete，你有没有想过一件事。  
我们和真正的Patrick是不一样的。  
我们有一样的基因，但环境的不同，我们终究是不一样的人。  
即使这些不同太细微不足以让外人产生怀疑。  
但我们是不一样的。你最了解他，你知道的。  
我们不是那个Patrick Stump。  
我不在乎的。这些细小的区别，我都可以忽略。Pete说。  
但是我的心不能空缺一块。

他点点头。我不会再问那些问题了。  
第二个Patrick也好，第三个Patrick也好。  
他们和自己存在的理由都是一样的。  
至于真的Patrick Stump。  
他是个很棒的孩子，虽然他有一点点自卑。  
但他做了很多很厉害的音乐。  
总是默不做声，压低了帽檐。  
总是不好意思声音软软地和别人打招呼。  
总是乱糟糟的，不好好料理自己。  
总是在凌晨2到3点入睡，在刺眼的阳光下醒来。  
可惜他没有从那棵软木树下醒来。

可能有一天我也会和他们一样。Patrick想。  
我们的生理机能和天然生长的人类差很多。  
所以他很关心自己的身体。  
他想好好守在Patrick Stump的位置上。  
因为他真的很喜欢这个可爱的人类。  
但就算一不小心离开了也没关系吧。  
毕竟。  
那家生物公司，还有很多个Patrick Stump，等着Pete Wentz叫醒。

**Author's Note:**

> 梗的出处（部分内容可能有谬误，如发现请指正）：  
> * Linda Vista出自Youngblood Chronicle片段中的医院名。  
> * α Tech参考了《美丽新世界》中社会阶层的分类。  
> * SRAR时期Patrick在ins上po出过他喝绿茶的照片，同时威士忌是他最喜欢的酒，soul punk中Run Dry他也写到有关whiskey的歌词。  
> * 同样是SRAR时期Reading&Leeds Festival的一次采访，Patrick有提到他喝醉后是世界上最开心的人。  
> * ABAP时期开始后不久，Patrick渐渐淡出ins，Twitter等社交网络。  
> * Patrick有晚睡的习惯，夜猫子。  
> * 软木树源自他们的第二张正式发行专辑From Under the Cork Tree, 取自一本西班牙儿童绘本。专辑封面有摘取他们在雪天驱车去拍摄where is your boy mv时发生车祸的场景。这里的设定是最早的Patrick没有从那场车祸中生还。


End file.
